Love blooms during Christmas
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Kendall, a Nerdy weak little guy, the victim of every bully in school, falls for the new guy Logan Mitchell, too afraid to aproach the guy. What will happen when Logan saves him from the number one bully Jett? Poll and Christmas Present for Lauren


_**Christmas present for ! Combined as my post for the Poll Result, since you guys voted for it. Hope ya like it! =D **_

Kendall let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" his best friend Carlos Garcia asked him.

"Nothing." he softly muttered under his breath, not averting his gaze. Carlos followed Kendall's line of sight and muttered a quiet 'Oh' as his eyes fell on none other than Logan Mitchell.

"Go talk to him already." Carlos urged him.

"No way," Kendall started, his gaze finally leaving the beautiful brunet as he adjusted his glasses, "It's hard enough being the new kid as it is. He doesn't need the biggest loser of the school to approach him in his first week of school. I'd end up being the reason he'd get bullied." the blonde finished.

"Stop that already and go talk to him." Carlos repeated.

"No, why bother? It's not like he's gonna like me back, you know." Kendall said. That's when the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. He got up and walked off to his locker, leaving his friend in the canteen. Carlos always did that, try to push him to do something out of character for him. He keeps telling the Latino he's too shy for that, but he never listens.

He reached his locker. _'Just one more class, Knight. And the winter break starts, no bullying, no worrying about getting good grades, no more getting up early, but most of all, no more bullying.'_ he thought to himself. Just then his locker got smashed closed, just barely missing his fingers.

" Look who we have here." _his_voice sounded.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Kendall snaps back, his frustration getting the better of him.

"WHAT was that?" Jett Stetson, the schools biggest bully, hollered at him.

" N-n-nothing..." Kendall mutters next, the frustration having been replaced by fear. You see Jett was capable of a lot of things, the most notorious rumor going around he beat some kid on the streets half to death. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh it BETTER have been." Jett said as he stood tall, shoulders tensed, trying to look intimidating, and succeeding at that. "Or I'll kick your ass so bad you won't know up from down." he threatened.

"What's going on here?" a familiar, angelic voice cut through.

"Oh, hey Logan." Jett said. Kendall stared at said boy. Trying to read his face. Was he gonna join Jett into bullying him? Just like all the other kids did? Well except Carlos of course.

"Nothing, just showing this, queer it's place." Jett said, his intent to hurt Kendall clear in his voice. Logan's face stoned right after those words left Jett's mouth.

"_What_ did you just call him?" Logan asked with gritted teeth as he glared daggers at Jett.

" What? You deaf? I said I'm just showing this _queer _his place!" Jett all but yelled.

Next thing Kendall knew Jett was on the ground, clutching his bloody, probably broken too, nose. He let out a pained cry, and Logan was standing with his fist in the place Jett's face previously was. His face showing nothing but anger.

Kendall stared wide eyed at his love interest. He took Logan as someone who'd avoid violence at all costs. Yet here he was just having broken Jett's nose.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, new kid?" Jett screamed as he glared at the brunet.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that too intelligent for you? That just there was called punching a Jerk in his face." Logan said as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Why you little..." Jett muttered as he got up and tried to make a swing, but Logan was faster and pushed him against the lockers, making him sink to the floor and clutch his nose again as it started bleeding and throbbing.

"Go to the nurse." Logan advised him. He just glared and reluctantly got up as he made his way to the nurses office.

"Wow... he does have a brain." Logan mutters before walking over to Kendall. "You okay?" he asked the blonde as he looked him over for bruises.

"Y-yeah... t-thanks..." he stuttered, as he adjusted his glasses.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Logan asked next, concern clear in his voice.

"N-no..." Kendall muttered, a blush on his face due to Logan standing right in front of him... TALKING to him.

"You're shaking, you sure you're okay?" he asked next.

"Y-yeah j-just a little... y'know... shaken." the blonde said with a little awkward chuckle.

"KENDALL!" a voice suddenly called. When they looked over they saw Carlos running to them.

"Oh, thank god you're alright! When I saw Jett walk by with a bloody nose I thought he... you know..." he rambled.

"I-I'm okay... Logan helped me before he could do anything." Kendall told his friend.

"And I gave him that nose." Logan clarified, smiling a little proud of himself.

"Thanks for helping my friend." Carlos said with a big smile.

"Eehh... it was nothing. I hate people like him." he said, it was clear he was disgusted by Jett. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself though?" he asks next, "You're bigger and taller than him and even me."

"I-I don't like fighting. And I may have the height but... I don't really have any muscle on me." Kendall said.

"Lies." Logan said as he poked his arm. "You got more muscle than you think you got."

Kendall blushed and looked down, finding his shoes very interesting.

"Come on, we gotta go to class soon." Carlos states as he looks at his watch.

"Yeah." the others agreed. And they were on their way. When they came to one of the intersections Kendall said, "Well guess we part ways here. Cya later Carlos. And thanks again Logan."

"Hold on just a sec, I go that way too." Logan told him, pointing to the hall behind Kendall.

"Really?" Carlos asked, surprised, "No offense, but from what I've seen, you don't seem like someone to attend an AP class..."

"None taken. I get that a lot really. Though I've only got AP English and AP Calculus. For some reason it runs in the family, my mom's side of the family somehow excel in English and Math." Logan told them with a proud smile.

"I got English, you?" Kendall asked a little hesitant, still feeling very shy.

"English, you didn't know we shared the last 2 periods?" Logan asked.

"N-no, d-didn't notice... we do?" Kendall asked, surprised, how'd he miss that?

"You forget everything around you when someone even mentions a Math equation, dude, as for your constant correcting people's grammar." Carlos tells his best friend. Who turned beet red.

"I-I still do that?" he asked surprised, receiving a nod from Carlos.

"Remember when me and you played video games yesterday?" Carlos asked and gave Logan a 'Watch-this' look.

"You and I." Kendall corrected just on cue as he adjusted his glasses again.

"See?" Carlos stated. Making Kendall blush again, and Logan giggle.

"Cute." Logan commented, "5 minutes, we better get going." he said next glancing at his watch.

Carlos smirked at his friend who was blushing even deeper now, though his eyes were as big as saucers as Logan walked past him towards their class, not having missed the brunet's words.

"Did he..." Kendall whispered and Carlos nodded in confirmation, he ushered his friend away to catch up with Logan. Which Kendall did.

"Hey Ken?" Logan asked, the blonde blushed again at the nickname, "Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"You want a ride home after school? I have the feeling Jett's out for revenge, don't want you getting hurt on my account." he asked the blonde.

"Y-your account?" he asked curiously.

"I know that kind of people, he'll blame you for my punch. Sides, you seem like a cool guy, I'd like to get to know you a little better." he explained giving him a sweet and friendly smile.

"R-really?" Kendall asked baffled.

"Yeah, you seem like a really nice guy." he told the blonde.

All through the next two periods Kendall couldn't wait for school to be over. He was getting a ride from his crush over the past week. It may not have been a long time, but he definitely hasn't been attracted to one guy this long.

Finally the bell rang and the students went to get up but got stopped by their teacher.

"Hold it! Before you all go I have one more assignment for you to make over Christmas break. I want a 40 paged Essay on the next 3 chapters of your textbooks. You can partner up if you'd prefer to do so. But I want proof you both worked on it!" she told them, before dismissing them.

Logan and Kendall were walking down the hallways, on their way to meet up with Carlos.

"So, you wanna work together on this project?" Logan asked him, as they rounded a corner.

"S-sure. I'd love to." Kendall said, still a little shy.

"Awesome. We'll have a killer grade, I'm sure. You seem really smart." Logan compliments.

"Thanks. You too. I think she went crazy with us asking and answering stuff like that." Kendall chuckled as he remembered the extra questions they both asked their teacher. Probably driving the rest of the class insane.

"Hey guys!" Carlos yelled as he came running to up to them, "How was class?"

"Great, we probably gave the teacher a headache." Logan said with a laugh.

"Hey Carlos, Logan offered us a ride, you coming too?" Kendall asked his friend.

"Nah, think I'll pass." he said, giving Kendall a look.

"You sure? Jett's out to get either me or Kendall. If he can't find us, he might go after you." Logan asked him, wanting him to be sure. The Latino winced.

"Oh yea. That's right... I saw him around the corner before last period... He's out for blood... you know what I think I will." Carlos said, rethinking his choice.

"Great. Let's go ASAP, I do NOT want to run into him again." Logan stated and they walk down the hallways towards the school's parking lot.

"So, you guys want me to drop you off at home or play some video games at my place?" Logan asked as they got into his car.

Kendall really wanted to stay over at Logan's, but he couldn't utter a word. So Carlos answered for him, "We'd love to."

The drive over was spent in a comfortable silence. When they arrived They got out of the car, shivering a the cold air hit them.

"Think it'll snow soon?" Carlos questioned.

"Probably." Logan said, glancing at the sky, "Want something to drink first?"

"Do you have coco?" Carlos asked, Kendall's eyes lighting up at the mention of his favorite warm drink. He just loved drinking hot Coco, especially on cold days like these.

"Sure, just gimme a minute." Logan said, opening the door and heading to the kitchen, putting his coat on the racket next to the door as he passed it. The other two following suit, taking their time.

"I'll stay for a little so you can warm up to him, I'll leave in a few though. You go get the courage to tell him already okay?" Carlos whispered to his best friend.

"W-what, no way, I can't do that. Can't-"

"I'm not doing it for you, you have to tell him yourself."

"But-"

"No buts, Knight. Man up, You're 16 for crying out loud. I'd do anything for you, but there are things you got to do yourself. Be confident in yourself for once. He saved you from _Jett _of all people. That has to mean something." Carlos told him.

"Y-you're right... but can't you stay when I tell him? W-what if h-he-"

"Did you forget the _reason_ he punched Jett in the first place? He won't lay a finger on you, nor laugh at you for that matter." the Latino said, as he could read Kendall like an open book.

"F-fine." he stuttered, giving in. They followed after Logan and entered the kitchen, both looking around taking it all in.

Carlos nudged Kendall.

"A-a fine Pantry you got here." he mutters, earning him a confused look from Carlos and an amused one from Logan. He blushed, "I-I m-meant k-kitchen... yeah, kitchen..." he stutters. Logan chuckled a little and went back to work.

Within a few minutes they were sitting in Logan's living room, each a cup of steaming hot coco in front of them. They started playing a few games. Not soon after Carlos finished his and rose from his seat.

"Well I have to get going, have to run errands for my mom. You two have fun, don't forget about the project." the boy said. Kendall gave him a, 'Are-you-serious?' look. "Bye guys." he said walking towards the door.

Kendall and Logan continued their one-vs-one match in a comfortable silence. It was a close call but Kendall got victorious, "YES!" he exclaimed out of glee, immediately his eyes went wide and he blushed as red as a tomato.

Logan chuckled, "You don't have to be embarrassed." he simply said.

Kendall, still embarrassed, took his mug and chucked down the last of his drink quickly. But he only succeeded in making Logan chuckle more, said boy reached over and swiped his index finger over the tip of his nose, when he pulled away Kendall could see chocolate on the digit.

"Aren't you adorable? Do you always get like this when hot coco is around?" Logan asked the blonde. Kendall just stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hey," Logan called, and when he didn't look up he took his chin in his hand and gently tilted his head up, "No need to be so shy and embarrassed." he said with a gentle smile.

Kendall averted his gaze, trying to look away, but there was still a hand holding his chin. His blush only intensified.

Logan chuckled and started to lean in.

His heart pounded in his chest, was he about to do what Kendall thought he was?

"You're cute you know that?" Logan said, and connected their lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. He pulled away not two seconds after.

Kendall stared at him in disbelieve. He's dreaming isn't he? He'll wake up any second now or Logan will say it's some cruel Joke. But neither happened, he just stared at a smiling Logan. A hand unconsciously had found it's way to his lips.

He looked really cute like that if you asked Logan. They kept each others gaze, Kendall waiting to wake up or something and Logan waited for the boy to react.

"Come here." Logan softly said, pulling the blonde close to him when it was clear said boy wasn't gonna say or do anything. He pulled the to him and settled him in his lap, his arms wrapped around the shy boy.

"W-what're you doing?" the blonde asked.

"Something I've wanted to for a while now." Logan replied and pulled him in another lip lock. Logan took the lead, seeing as Kendall was too baffled to. Slowly, but surely the blonde started kissing back.

Soon the need for air became too much and they had to pull apart. Both breathing hard.

"W-wow." was all the blonde got out.

"Not bad yourself." Logan commented as he brushed a strand of hair out of the blonde's face.

"I-I … I really like you Logan..." Kendall muttered. Logan smiled, just having barely heard him, "I really like you too Kendall." he said, kissing the top of the blonde's nose and smiling at him. Which Kendall returned shyly.

"How about another cup of coco and a movie?" Logan suggested.

"S-sure." Kendall said, face lighting up a little at the mention of more coco. Logan got up and grabbed the empty mugs to refill them. As Logan went to the kitchen, Kendall took the time to give the living room a one over. Not having done so as his mind was on the brunet all the time. He still couldn't believe they kissed, let alone that Logan told him he felt the same about him.

He shook his head and looked around, trying not to over think things again and blow it. The room had a big Christmas Tree in the corner opposite of the TV, It was nicely decorated with all kinds of ornament and glittery stuff, Fake snow laying at the bottom to hide the fact that it was indeed a fake tree. The rest of the room had some lights here and there, a few candles littered around having been lit before. Some statuettes of Santa, elves and reindeers occupied one of the cases that were in the room.

It was quite cozy. Just how he liked it. Soon Logan returned with two steaming mugs. He handed one to Kendall and took a seat next to the blonde, putting an arm around him, making said boy smile and blush.

"Why don't we start on the Essay for school?" Logan suggested. To which the blonde nodded. He liked to have his homework done on day one so he could make the most of his free time. Apparently, Logan thought the same.

After less than 3 small hours, they had done the assigned work, and then some. They were sure to get a killer grade.

"Say... Where are your parents?" Kendall wondered out loud.

"They're working. They need to wrap things up before they go on a trip tomorrow for the next few weeks." Logan told him.

"You going too?" Kendall asked, having lost his stutter after working on the essay.

Logan shook his head, "No, I thought I'd stay home this year so they can have some time alone. Sides, I like my Christmas' filled with snow, not sun, sand and sea." he said with a smile.

"Me too, I don't get why people go to warm countries where it's hot and sunny during Christmas. I like it better, spent inside on the couch, looking at the snow fall outside the window while wrapped in a blanket sipping warm coco. Christmas songs playing or watching Movies with the family." Kendall stated, blushing after sounding so... girly.

"hmmm, I like that thought." Logan said closing his eyes and smiling. IT was quiet for a while until Logan broke the silence.

"Hey... What do you say when I ask if you'd wanna stay over for a couple of days when my parents are gone?" he asked turning his head to the blonde.

"I-I'd love to. B-but I gotta ask my mom first." Kendall said

Logan smiled, "Great, ask her when you get home if you can stay a few days from tomorrow on. I'll pick you up."

"Sure." Kendall said, smiling.

Logan glanced at the clock. "It's getting late... Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks." Kendall said. On their way home there was a little small talk amongst them and they swapped numbers so they could text each other good night. That night at dinner Kendall asked his mother.

"Hey mom." he asked.

"Yes sweetie?" she answered.

"Can I...Can I stay over at a friend's for a while?" he finally got out.

"Sweetie, you know you just have to say you're going to Carlos, you don't have to ask." she told him.

"I-It's not Carlos." he told her.

"Then who..."

"It's L-Logan."

"You mean that cute guy you've been fawning over all week?" Katie questioned. Kendall nodded with a blush.

"Awww, I'm so glad you're making new friends sweetie." his mother said with a proud smile, "of course you can. If it's okay with his parents."

"T-that's the reason, he asked to keep him company while his parents go on a Christmas trip. I-It'll only be for a few days that I'm staying."

"I know I don't have to say this, but I will, You behave yourself okay?" his mom told him sternly.

"I will mom." he told her reassuringly.

"When are you going over?" his mother asked him.

"He'll pick me up tomorrow."

"When will you get back?" she asked and he shrugged.

"We haven't talked about that yet. But I'll be back for Christmas." his mother nodded her okay, and he did a little happy dance in his mind. After dinner he helped with the dishes before he went to pack for the next day. And when it was time to go to bed, he did so with a big smile on his face. Anxious for the next day. Of course, not before texting Logan goodnight.

The next morning Kendall was awake as early as he could. He couldn't sleep longer, he was too excited to spend more time with Logan. Though, the was nervous, so he called Carlos and told him what happened.

"_You go dude!" _Carlos said with praise.

"You sure he didn't just do it cuz he got caught in the moment?"

"_Of course I'm sure. I have a feel for these things."_

"Keep telling yourself that."

"_Yes well, HEY!"_ Kendall chuckled at his friend, he really thought he was a romance god or something.

"Anyway, what should I do?"

"_See where it'll go. Let him take charge if you think you're doing something he won't like."_

"Thanks." Kendall says sarcastically.

"_Whatever. Just one thing, he hurts you, and I'm gonna kill him understood? So don;t even think of hiding it if he hurts you."_ Carlos said, being his protective self as usual.

"Don't worry. I will. Well gotta go now. He'll probably be here any minute." Kendall said as he noticed he and Carlos talked for a long time now. They said their goodbyes and he hung up. Not 10 minutes later the doorbell rang.

Kendall shot up from his seat and ran to the door, before composing himself and opening the door.

"Hey, you ready?" Logan asked as he stood there.

"H-hey. Yeah, all set. Mom left for groceries. I'll text her on the way." Kendall says grabbing his backpack.

The ride to Logan's was filled with silence. Except for a beep coming from Kendall's cell when his mother replied. When they got to the house Logan gave him a small tour starting at his bedroom so Kendall could dump his stuff there.

"So... What do you got planned?" Kendall asked tentatively as he sipped his coco. They ended up in the kitchen, making said beverage.

"Nothing really. Maybe we should get to know each other better?" Logan said, leaning over the counter so he could put his hand of Kendall's. Who just blushed madly again.

"You sure blush a lot." Logan softly murmurs.

"I-I'm j-just a shy person." Kendall replied.

"We should do something about that. You're so Cute like that. A little too cute. And I like it when you come out of your shell, like yesterday." Logan comments.

"R-really? I wasn't too... forward? Too... smart-ish?"

"Smart-ish? If you mean big words then no. Didn't notice. I use them a lot too you know?"

"Oh, right." Kendall said, feeling stupid for forgetting.

"Don't get down just cuz you forgot. Wanna play some more games?"

"Sure." Kendall said, beaming.

After a while they got tired of it and decided to watch a movie, seeing as it was getting late. Neither bothered fussing about dinner since they ate snacks all day.

"You don't have to sit so far away." Logan told Kendall and gently took his arm and pulled him from the other side of the couch. "Come cuddle with me,_ boyfriend_**.**" he said with emphasis, reminding the blonde about the previous day. He set the blonde on his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"There, better." he said, leaning his chin on Kendall's shoulder. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. The blonde relaxed, and leaned back into the brunet's touch. Enjoying their closeness.

About halfway through the blonde had dozed off. Logan chuckled softly. He adjusted the blonde so that he sat sideways on his lap, head resting on his shoulder. He had an arm around the blonde's back to keep him from falling. He watched the rest of the movie, listening to the soft snores coming from the blonde.

Kendall stirred, he slowly opened his eyes, it was dark. He felt something pressing into his back and he looked over to see Logan, fast asleep. He noticed they were still on the couch, Logan had moved them so that they could lay. He settled back down, the slight movement making Logan pull him closer in his sleep. Kendall smiled wide, he couldn't believe Logan was actually spooning him. Hell he couldn't believe they were boyfriends now.

Logan stirred again. Soon after he felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck.

"Hey babe, What are you doing up?" he asked. The blonde shrugged.

"Just woke up." he replied, to which Logan hummed a little.

"Wanna go to bed?" he asked, and received a nod from the blonde. Who stood up to let the brunet get up. He was about to walk towards the hallway when Logan swooped him off his feet, literally.

"L-Logan!" he squeaked, "W-what're you..."

"Carrying you." Logan simply states and carries him up the stairs to his bedroom. Wen they got the Logan carefully put him back on his feet so both could change. Both deciding to sleep in just their boxers. Well mostly Logan, but with a little persuading he got Kendall to do the same. After wards, he was glad he did, seeing as Logan had a really thick comforter. It already felt warm enough with them cuddling close together.

That's how they spend the next few days. Kendall texting his mother regularly to tell her he was staying longer. He also told her they had gotten together. Which she was ecstatic about, claiming, 'My baby boy finally found a special someone.' and going on the whole proud mother speech.

They were watching some TV, mostly channel surfing, when Kendall's cell rang. The boy having fallen asleep in Logan's lap, Logan fished it out of the blonde's pocket.

"Kendall's phone, Logan speaking." he said as he pressed the green horn, not checking who was calling.

"So you're Logan?" A woman's voice said.

"Yes...?" he stated, a little confused.

"This is Kendall's mom." she clarified.

"Oh, Oh Nice to meet you Mrs. Knight." he said, kinda surprised.

"Please, call me Jen, So? How's my little boy?" she asked, and Logan smiled holding in a chuckle, Kendall didn't exaggerate when he told him his mom still considered him a 5 year old.

"Mr. Sleepyhead? Oh he's fine, been a very good boy. Definitely made the Nice list this year." Logan chuckled.

"He fell asleep?" she asked surprised. He rarely ever did that, even at home or when they stayed at family.

"Yeah, guess he gets sleepy when lazing around watching movies and TV." Logan softly said.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but can you wake him up for me?" she asked.

"Sure, I need to make us some dinner anyhow." he replies, he shook Kendall lightly. "Kenny." he heard a faint aww from the phone, which he put to his shoulder. "Kendall, wake up baby." he said again.

"Hmm?" Kendall softly groaned and opened his eyes. "Oh, sorry... did I fall asleep again?"

"It's okay babe. Here," he said holding out the phone, "Your mom."

"You... answered my phone?"

"Thought I'd let you sleep a little longer before making dinner. She wants to talk to you though. And I should get started on dinner." he told him.

"Oh, kay... Thanks." he said with a smile then took the phone. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie." she replied. He got off Logan's lap and followed him to the kitchen, phone to his ear.

"I just wanted to make sure you're coming home tomorrow." she told him, "Oh, and what should we eat for dessert tomorrow? I can't decide." she said, and Kendall having the biggest sweet tooth, she thought he could pick.

He sat at the bar and put it on speaker, still a little tired, he rested his head on his arms, which he settled on the counter. "Hmmmm..." he wondered thoughtfully, "How about... Crème Brulee. And don't worry, I'm coming home tomorrow." he assured her.

"Awww, gonna miss you." Logan commented as he walked past, giving him a small hug and kiss before going back to what he was doing.

"Hmmm," Mrs. Knight sounded through the phone, "Why don't you come along and stay over?" A little clatter came from over at Logan as he grabbed a pan.

"What? O-oh, no, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense! I'd be honored. I wanna meet the guy that stole my baby's heart. And no one should spend Christmas alone. You're staying over, and that's final." she said, in a friendly yet demanding tone.

Kendall chuckled, that's his mom alright.

Logan blushed a little, smiling he said, "Thanks Mrs. Kni-... Jen. It means a lot that you accept me."

Kendall smiled, "Thanks mom." he said and hung up.

"So... Christmas at your place.." Logan muttered.

"Yeah... I'm really glad you're coming though, honey." Kendall said, to which Logan chuckled a little, "What?"

"Nothing, just... you're a lot less shy than you were before. I love knowing I'm responsible."

Kendall blushed, "Thanks...?"

Soon dinner is ready and they eat, after wards cleaning it up and settling for another movie. Soon enough though, it's time for bed and they head up to Logan's room and change.

"Can't wait for tomorrow." Logan said as they snuggled up under the covers.

"Me neither." Kendall agreed, and moaned as Logan started to nip on his neck a little.

"Love you." Logan said, then planted a kiss on his shoulder blade.

Kendall smiled and leaned into the touch, "Love you too... so much."

Logan smiled and continued to kiss and nip at his neck.

"W-what're you doing?" Kendall asked as Logan shifted to his ear, nibbing at it.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" he questioned, pulling back.

"N-no... just wondering."

"Sorry... you're just... hard to resist sometimes." Logan apologized.

Kendall turned around, "No it's okay, really. I... enjoyed that. It's just that... I've never..."

"Never?" Logan asked and the blonde nodded embarrassed, "It's okay." he said.

"Would you want to?" Logan asked him softly, looking him in the eye.

He bit his lip and thought it over. Then looked back at Logan and nodded.

"You sure? I don't want to do anything you'll regret." he asked for assurance.

"I'm sure. I want no one else to be my first." he admitted, blushing. He leaned in and connected his lips with Logan's, showing him he wants this.

Logan quickly took control of the kiss. Licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kendall granted it and their tongues danced. They pulled apart when the need for air became too much. Pulling back, panting, they stared into each others eyes.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"As sure as possible." Kendall replied. Logan nodded and went in for another kiss, their lips connecting. Their tongues danced again as Logan's hands roamed down Kendall's chest, tweaking his nipples, making him squeak into the kiss. Logan smirked.

His hand found their way down the blonde's body to his hips. He pressed their hips together, their erections rubbing together through the fabrics of their boxers. The blonde let out a moan.

"Like that?" Logan asked huskily, breaking the kiss. The blonde just moaned.

"I take that as a yes. Can I take them off?" Logan asked, not wanting to do anything the blonde didn't want to. The blonde bit his lip and nodded.

"Don't be shy." Logan told him and kissed him again, bringing one of his hands to the waistband and slowly and gently tugging them down. The blonde lifted his hips to help him.

"Hmmm, Looks delicious." Logan commented.

"W-what?" Kendall barely got out before the brunet lowered himself and took him in his mouth in one go. "Oooohhhh..." the blonde moaned.

He licked across the slit on the head, and eased down, then he sucked and went back up, only to repeat the process.

"Oh, god." Kendall moaned out between pants. "L-Logan..." he panted.

Logan hummed, sending vibrations down the blonde's spine. He sped up, increasing his sucking and licking. He hold down the blonde's hips with one hand, rubbing his thighs with his thumb.

"Hmmm... Oh Logan... S-so... close..." Kendall barely gets out before shooting his load into the brunet's awaiting mouth. He milked him of every last drop, swallowing it. After he went back up and kissed the blonde, sharing the amazing taste with him. They both moaned into the kiss.

The blonde reached for Logan's boxers, but said boy stopped him. "If you'd like, I'd like to do something else." he said, looking for the okay from the blonde. He just nodded.

Logan lowered the boxers a little, letting them rest low enough so he could reach the blonde's puckered hole. "It's hotter this way." he mutters as the blonde clearly wondered why he hadn't pulled them off yet. He then put two fingers to the blonde's mouth.

"Can you wet them for me?" he asked, at which the blonde nodded. He slowly took them in his mouth and sucked on them, licking them with his tongue, blushing all the while.

Logan pulled them out when he deemed them wet enough.

"You ready?" he asked as he lined his fingers up to his puckered hole. Kendall nodded and he slowly inserted one finger. Kendall squirmed in discomfort a little.

"Want me to stop?" Logan asked.

"N-no, keep going. I want this. Please." Kendall moaned out, starting to feel a little pleasure.

Logan loosened him up and inserted a second finger, soon followed by a third.

"Oh... Logie..." Kendall moaned as the brunet hit his prostate, "A-again..."

"I got something even better for you." Logan said, pulling his fingers out. He spit in his hand and slicked up his member. He then lined up with the blonde's puckered hole.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes... please... fuck me Logie!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Logan said and started to push in, the blonde moaned in slight discomfort. Having never been stretched like this. The brunet inched forward until he was in all the way.

"You okay?" Logan asked, concerned and worried he hurt the blonde boy.

"N-no, t-this feels amazing." said boy moaned out. Logan waited until he adjusted to the intrusion before pulling out and thrusting back in, he started a slow but steady rhythm.

"M-more, Please Logie... Make me yours." Kendall moaned.

"I don't want to-"

"I don't care, as long as it's you, I know you wont hurt me." Kendall cut him off.

"Okay, if you're sure." Logan said, speeding up his pace.

"Oh! Right there Logan!" the blonde exclaimed as he hit his prostrate dead on, Logan angling his hips to hit there every thrust. He kept going in and out, eliciting wonderful noises from the blonde.

"Logan! C-close... so close!" The blonde moaned/screamed out in pleasure.

"Me too baby, T-together." Logan gets out, taking hold of the blonde's member and starting to pump.

Not soon after the blonde exclaimed Logan's name and came all over his chest and Logan's hand. Logan following soon after with an exclamation of the brunet's name. Logan leaned over the blonde and kissed him, not pulling out.

"W-wow." the blonde panted out "That... was amazing."

"Yeah." The out of breath brunet agreed. "I Love you Kendall." Logan told him, kissing him.

"I love you too Logan. And I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither." Logan agreed, slowly pulling out, making the blonde whimper at the loss. He plopped down next to his lover. Spooning him from behind as they settled on the bed, pulling the blankets over them.

"Goodnight Logie." Kendall muttered, closing his eyes, and enjoying the brunet's warmth.

"Goodnight Kenny." Logan muttered back, pulling the blonde closer to him and nuzzling into the boy's hair. Soon they both fell asleep, basking in each others heat. Knowing that when they woke up, the other would still be there.

_**Well that's it for the Kogan! Hope you enjoyed it, especially you Lauren! Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
